vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie
Description Pinkamena Diane Pie, also known as Pinkie Pie, is a female pink earth pony with a spongy pink mane and tail that appears as one of the main protagonists of MLP:FiM. Her cutie mark are 3 party balloons, 2 blue and one yellow, which obviously represents her favorite hobby: parties! She lives in Sugar Cube Corner, in Ponyville, and forms part of the Mane 6, representing the Element of Laughter. She's a very happy, funny, talkative, unexpected and hyperactive pony, in addition to doing crazy things that defy the logic, or even sometimes breaking "the fourth wall", and making jokes of it. She's the main party organizer in Ponyville, so she guarantees you a smile along with a cake and a bullet of her typical party cannon! She was hired to make a surprise party to the mercenaries for the anniversary of Tf2, but they may not have liked the surprise very much... so much so that they want her dead! Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Dead players are respawned diagonally from Pinkie's position as Pinkie Clones, Soldiers with 200 health and the Frying Pan. The minions have a permanent critical boost, and move at Soldier's movement speed. The minions are invulnerable for 4 seconds and have a 40% speed boost for 3 seconds when they spawn. Pinkie Pie herself receives immunity to movement-impairing effects for 6 seconds when she uses the Rage. :The ratio of spawned minions is 1:1 (1 respawned minion for each 1 living player on the RED team), unless there isn't enough dead players to respawn. :This rage stuns all sentries on the map (Range: 8192HU) for 8 seconds. :It takes at least 3000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Pinkie Pie Pinkie Clone (minion) Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie's second intro sound is a voice line covered by IMShadow007. During the match, Pinkie Pie will say "Hi!" everytime she takes damage or use any kind of voice command. Using the command /voice will affect the pitch of her voice. Entering water also affects this. This is shared with the Pinkie Clones. Pinkie Pie is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Maud Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Surprise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Pinkie Pie's Main Rage is based on S3 E3 Many Pinkie Pies, where she locates the Mirror Pool and uses it to make copies of herself. Pinkie Pie and her Clones look identically, the only difference is that her Clones have a critical boost particle around their hooves, whereas Pinkie herself does not. Due to dealing more than 100 damage, 195 to be exact, the Pinkie Clones breaks Demoman's/Sniper's shield on hit. Pinkie Clones stay alive after the real Pinkie Pie is killed. Battle Strategies Battling as Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie's best trait lies in her short Super Jump cooldown. Her superjump is only 4 seconds compared to 5, so making full use of that will grant better mobility. Her damage is decent as well, being able to one shot most classes that aren't buffed. Her rage is simple, giving her knockback immunity and spawning minions equal to the number of players alive. When starting out playing as Pinkie Pie, you have a disadvantage as your rage doesn't necessarily help you until you've killed a few players. If you have enough to rage and there aren't any players dead, use the rage when the knockback immunity is most useful, for example against pyros or sentries. Her best chance of winning is by picking off lone stragglers before jumping into the main group of enemies. This gives her minions that will spawn in to help you, either by acting as decoys or one shotting players with their crit pan. Battling as Pinkie Clone If you spawn in as a Pinkie Clone, you initially have a speed boost and temporary invulnerability. Use this to try and chase down any nearby players, since you one shot near everyone with crit melee damage. If there are no nearby players, try to run for the nearest safest pathway or room. To maximize your chance of killing a player, try to ambush players as they turn corners, or drop down from above them. You can also serve as a distraction for the real Pinkie to kill a player if they're chasing you, or ambush a player that's being chased. Battling against Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie has a short Super Jump cooldown, so you have to make sure you keep watching up to see where she's jumping to or from. In addition, her rage gives her knockback immunity so you have to be careful and react accordingly. Luckily she doesn't gain any other benefits so keeping your distance is the best way to survive. One thing that makes it easy to lose to Pinkie Pie is by not keeping track of her minion clones. They can one shot most players, though they do move at soldier speed. Best way to win is to kill off all Pinkie Clones as they are spawned in, so that you don't get ambushed suddenly. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/hFx7aIihbeY Foozogz - ,~*Smile!*~, (Rmx VIP)] [https://youtu.be/Q1WHXkqlu1Y Alex S - Party With Pinkie] [https://youtu.be/vcPE8BJ8z0E MLP Fighting is Magic - Pinkie Pie Theme] Quotes Rapidly "Surprise! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you?" Laughing - Intro "Whee! Let's go!" - Intro "Hi!" - Getting Damaged, Using Voice Lines and Snort - Super Jump [Several "Fun!"] - Rage Global Sustained Gasp - Backstabbed Goofy Noises and Laughing - Last Man Standing Note "Laaaaaaaaugh!~" - Victory Gallery Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie's normal appearance. Pinkie_Pie_Rage.png|Pinkie Pie during her Rage. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Minion Bosses